Love In a Video Store
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. A new girl, Abigail Watson, comes to Santa Carla and gets a job at Max's video store. What happens when the Boys come along? Set in 2008. Rated M for blood and adult situations. Now revised!
1. Santa Carla

**Hey, here's a new Lost Boys story. I put myself in the story, of course. And it takes place after the movie - in 2008, to be exact.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Joel Schumacher owns The Lost Boys. I do own myself and my copy of the movie.**

**

* * *

**

**Love In a Video Store  
**

It was nighttime. In Santa Carla, California, things were different at night. However, they were also deadly.

It was true that Santa Carla had gained a reputation as the "Murder Capitol of the World". Every night, some people would go missing, never to be seen again. And there were some mysterious deaths, too.

Another thing about Santa Carla was the enigmatic biker gang. They were these four guys. However, they were not just any group of guys. They were never seen in the daytime; they only came out at night.

And of course the shocking thing was that if you ever crossed them you would wind up missing.

Anyway, on the boardwalk, there was something for everyone. And it was summer too!

Nineteen-year-old Abigail Watson looked around the boardwalk. She could not believe she was here…in Santa Carla. She had moved there from Molalla, Oregon after her high school graduation. She was born and raised by cowboys in Texas in 1988. Then, after her parents died when she was fifteen, she moved to Oregon to finish her years in high school. Now she wanted to make a fresh start.

Where could be better to do that than in Santa Carla?

Abigail had deep orbs that were the color of the sky on a bright summer's day, and seemed to hide what she often thought about herself. Her hair was the color of chocolate ice cream. Her personality – well, it was cool, tough and friendly all at the same time.

She had heard it was called "the murder capitol of the world", and for good reason.

_Hmm._ _Is that true? Well, I'll have to find out for myself. _

So she walked up to the carousel and stepped onto it. Then four guys, three with blond hair and one with black, came on after her. While she leaned against the pole in the middle, watching the other people, they got into a fight with the Surf Nazis. Then after the security guard stopped the catfight, she blinked, a little certain she felt the leader of those four guys – the one with the blond hair in a mullet – was...watching her. Like he knew something she didn't.

_Whoa, Abigail. Don't get carried away, _she thought.

David watched the new girl with cobalt orbs and chocolate hair walk down the boardwalk. He noticed she was wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt with a blue coat over it. A sheriff's badge was pinned to the outside of the coat. She also wore a pair of black Levis, and on her head was a black cowboy hat. He sensed there was something about her he liked. He just had to find out what it was.

Paul, Dwayne, and Marko were also entranced by her, and wondering the same thing David was.

_What is she like?_

Abigail, unaware of four pairs of eyes on her, saw a video store up ahead. So she walked up to the entrance and stepped over the threshold.

The guy behind the counter looked up and smiled. He wore a checked suit and Buddy Holly glasses.

"My name's Max," he said. He held out his hand, and Abigail took it, grinning as well.

"I'm Abigail Marie Watson," she replied, taking off her cowboy hat. "But just call me Abigail."

Max then said,

"So, how may I help you tonight?"

"Oh, I'm hunting for a job. Got anything new?"

"Well, I could use someone who can stack tapes alphabetically," replied Max.

"Well then, I'm just the person for the job," replied Abigail, smiling.

A few minutes later, she was looking over tapes and making sure they were stacked alphabetically. Occasionally she found a few out of place, so she put them back in their right spot. She didn't know how, but this job just came naturally to her.

Then Max poked his head around the corner.

"Hey Abigail."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Could you put on some different music?"

"Sure. Let me go check my backpack."

She walked up to where her blue backpack sat - only to discover someone was holding it. He had blue eyes, the mullet, and wore black pants, black shirt, a black trench coat, and black gloves on his hands. He also wore a smirk. It was him, the leader of those four guys she had seen.

Abigail's first thought was that she had seen someone who looked like that before. Then, it clicked. He was that person.

_Uh-oh, I'd better be careful, _she told herself mentally._  
_

"Um, may I have my backpack back, please?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," the guy replied.

His voice was deep and very soulful. He held out her backpack, and she took it.

"By the way," he said, "your CD collection is one of the best I've ever seen."

"My CD collection? How did you-?"


	2. New Music

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate the feedback.**

David just smirked.

"Abigail," he said, "I learn a lot about people from looking at their stuff."

"Wow," Abigail replied.

"He's right, chika," said a voice. Abigail looked over, and there was a dark-eyed boy with a serious expression and midnight black locks. A necklace of jumbled pieces - was that a rat skull- no shirt, and a beat up leather jacket with jeans.

"Uh, hi," she said.

"Hey there."

Then there was a lanky, sharp faced guy with a mane of dirty blonde, fishnet shirt under a black tux coat, complete with tails, really, really tight white jeans. He grinned at Abigail.

"I'm David," said the leader. "These are Dwayne and Paul…"

Then a guy with gray eyes, long blonde curls tied back with string and trinkets appeared.

"And that's Marko."

"Oh. Hey guys."

"Hey," they said, giving her smirks - except for Marko. He just flashed a smile that would make the Cheshire Cat proud.

"Well, I believe I should put some music on," said Abigail. "Excuse me, boys."

They moved aside, and Abigail walked up to the counter where the stereo was. She placed her backpack on the counter, opened it, and took her CD case out. She opened it, then pulled out one of the CDs she had burned her own play lists from her computer on, then put it in the CD compartment. Then as the boys looked on, she pressed the track button until she found the track she liked; then she pressed Play…

_Whatever happened to predictability?_

_The milkman, the paperboy, evening TV?_

_How did I get delivered here?_

_Somebody tell me, please._

_This whole world's confusing me._

_Clouds as mean as you've ever seen._

_Not a bird who knows your tune._

_Then a little voice inside you whispers_

"_Kid don't sell your dream so soon"._

_Everywhere you look (everywhere you look), _

_There's a heart (there's a heart) - a hand to hold onto._

_Everywhere you look (everywhere you look), _

_There's a face of somebody who needs you.  
Everywhere you look._

_When you're lost out there _

_and you're all alone, _

_A light is waiting to carry you home_

_everywhere you look_

_Everywhere you look_

When the song ended, Abigail, who just stood there, looked up, she saw smiles.

"Cool song," said Dwayne.

"Yeah," said Abigail.

"But what's it about?" asked David.

"It's about the love of family," Abigail replied. "The song is called 'Everywhere You Look', and it's the theme from the TV show 'Full House'. Have you ever seen that show?"

They thought for a moment.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen it," said David.

"So have I," said Dwayne.

"Me too," said Paul and Marko simultaneously.

Abigail smiled.

Her boss noticed the boys.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore!" he snapped.

Before Abigail came along, the boys would often, despite Max's strict orders for them not to, come into the store and flirt with the female workers. Usually the workers would vanish without a trace, and Max often had to keep finding new staff every time.

As the boys left, David and Dwayne turned, then blew kisses to Abigail, causing her to blush.


	3. The Boys

**Well, here's Chapter 3 – hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The next day, Abigail was at the video store bright and early. She browsed around for a bit, looking at the videos. They sure were cool, but she wanted to make her own movie – a masterpiece the likes of which the world had never seen. That was part of who she was.

She then walked over to the CD player (Max had suggested that on her days off she could come in and change the music if the customers wanted a little change in songs) and put in one of her own CDs – The Steve Miller Band: Greatest Hits 1974-1978 – and pressed the button to switch tracks, then pressed Play.

Luckily the volume wasn't too loud. Soon the song "Take the Money and Run" was playing.

Abigail loved the song. She was often inspired by it because she never quite got what the title meant.

She pulled up a stool and sat down, then pulled out a blue notebook. She opened it to the first page, then picked up a pen and began to write…

_I read a lot. I look at the stars at night, and I wish for something better. Sunsets are pretty cool. I watch them whenever I can. Savvy?_

_Plus I wonder what it's like to be in love with someone. __If I ever get lucky, I hope that wish will come true._

_I want to fly like an eagle to see,_

_Fly like an eagle, let my spirit carry me._

_-Steve Miller Band (Greatest Hits 1974-1978)._

She then capped her pen and put it in her pocket, then put her notebook away.

Then she pressed Stop, opened the CD compartment and took her CD out, then put it in her CD case; then she put her CD collection in her backpack before leaving the store.

Meanwhile, that night in the cave, the Boys were sitting around the fountain. Then David spoke.

"You know, that girl who works at Max's Video?" The others nodded. "Well, how about paying her a visit?"

"Sounds like a good idea," said Dwayne.

"I agree," said Marko.

"She must be really-" Paul began, but David cut him off with a razor sharp look.

"Paul, she's a nice girl, and her personality is pretty cool. And the music she listens to – it's really cool. I mean, the Steve Miller Band's ‛Take the Money and Run' – sounds very interesting."

**Later on that night…**

Abigail was busy stacking shelves when Max said,

"Hey, Abigail."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to pop out and make a few calls. You think you'll be OK here?"

"Sure. I'll be fine."

With that Max left.

After stacking the last shelf, Abigail then went over to the counter and opened her backpack.

After pulling a stool over to sit on, she pulled out her notebook and opened it to the first page she had written on, then pulled out and uncapped a pen. Then finally she began to write…

_When you're young, everything's new; it's like the dawn of a new day in a person's life. A ruler's time, like the sun, rises and falls. In a person's life, everything is different depending on how you see things. Some of us learn when we're young; some learn when we're older._

_It is true – everybody aches for something better. But what that something is depends on the person. And I also hope for the best. The best is yet to come._

When Abigail finished writing, capped her pen, and put it in her pocket, she looked up.

There they were – the boys. Abigail sat on her stool, waiting.

What was going to happen now?


	4. A Kiss from a Rose

**Well, here's Chapter 4!**

Abigail sat there, wondering what would happen to her. The boys turned to each other.

"David, look at her; she's beautiful," said Dwayne. His raven hair shone brightly in the lights from the store.

David replied,

"I know she's beautiful, and she knows how to write, too."

"Yeah. What?" Abigail asked, suddenly looking up.

"It's true, Abby," said Marko. "You're a born writer. I can tell. For one thing, you have excellent handwriting, and you're bound to be an author someday."

"I am?" she asked. She had always wondered if that was true.

"Absolutely," replied David. His blue eyes gleamed. "I see you writing in my dreams."

**Start of David's dream…**

_Abigail smiled as the pen in her hand scratched the paper. She was penning a story about a princess that was a survivor. She thought for a moment, then kept on writing._

"_Abigail, still writing?"_

_She looked up. It was David. He was smirking._

_"Hey," she said._

_David then walked up to her and pulled her brown hair away from her neck._

"_You're kind of cute when you're vulnerable,_" _he said. He was just about to morph into his demon self when he stopped and told himself mentally,** No, you will not touch her right now; wait until the time is right!**_

"_You're given to perversion, or something like that." Then she gave him a raised eyebrow to show she was kidding._

_"Can't help it," he purred. "You're beautiful."_

**End of David's dream…**

"Yeah. Apparently you have a talent for stories."

Paul had walked over to her and stroked her hair. Then he moved his fingers to her neck. She shivered all over. He smiled.

_Whoa; his fingers are cold as ice!_ she thought.

"David's right. You're a natural," said Paul.

Abigail bit her lower lip, thinking of a good response.

Suddenly there was a buzzing noise. Abigail looked up at the light fixtures in horror. There was a clap of lightning, then a boom of thunder.

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness!

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" a voice called. Abigail wasn't sure if that was Dwayne or Paul.

Abigail's voice rang out in the darkness.

"All right now, you guys, just stay calm. I think something must've happened – maybe a power outage. I'll go check."

She hopped off of the stool and headed off into the dark shadows.

"Abigail, wait!" the four Lost Boys called back as they took off after her.

Paul picked up a lit candle, then gave it to David.

"I hope she's OK," said Dwayne. He put his hands together, bowed his head and sent up a little prayer for Abigail's safety. David watched him in surprise. So did Marko and Paul.

_Who knew he still believes in a higher power?_ David thought.

When Dwayne finished his prayer, he said,

"Let's go. I'm sure Abigail, my little chika, is waiting for us."

"Uh, Dwayne, she's not yours, at least not yet. She's still a mortal, and likely to die," said Marko.

"Oh, right."

"Hey guys, listen," said Paul.

They listened. A familiar song was coming to them…

**A Kiss from a Rose**

**Seal**

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
…And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
…been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom… on the… grey_

"That song," said David as "A Kiss from A Rose" began playing again. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," said Dwayne, "it _is_ beautiful."

They kept going, keeping their eyes open for any sign of Abigail.

* * *

**Read and review; and be sure to help me with any ideas. Thanks!**


	5. The Serial Killer, Jeffrey Dahmer

Hey, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long delay; I had writer's block for a bit, and I couldn't get any inspiration. Oh, and in this chapter, I put in Jeffrey Dahmer (you've heard of him, right?); he is killed at the Boys' hands...**  
**

**The Boys' ears soon picked up the sounds of bats in the cave. They had been following Abigail's scent - a combo of rose scented shampoo from her hair (she had taken a shower the previous night) and mint toothpaste from her mouth. In addition, she had the well-known scent all mortals had that vampires were able to pick out - the scent of fear. **

**Then David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko closed their eyes and focused…**

**What they saw was nothing short of unspeakable and ghastly…**

_**There was a human hand under a bed with an arm attached, and there was the ghastly scent of a corpse underneath the floorboards of a small room with a bed in it. **_

**They focused harder…**

_**Abigail was lying on the bed facing the ceiling. Her hands were handcuffed to the headboard. The headboard was golden with gold bars. She was trying her best to free herself, but to no avail. **_

"_**It will not be pulled free," a voice purred from the shadows. Then a man stepped out.**_

_**He has short, blond hair, and green eyes. Abigail's eyes widened when she saw who it was.**_

_**Then she closed them, remembering…**_

**The Boys then heard what was in Abigail's mind…**

"'_**They called him the Milwaukee Monster, and for good reason."'**_

"_**I want to know why you took the lives of your victims," said a voice.**_

_**A man wearing a dark green shirt sat in a chair on the witness stand, making little circles on the stand with his fingers. **_

"_**Yeah, I'd like to know the reason for that too," he replied, his voice a little deep and whispery.**_

"**Wait," said David. "That man in Abigail's…vision, I think…that's…there's only one person who was called the 'Milwaukee Monster.' "**

"**You mean-?" said Dwayne; Paul and Marko looked at each other, a little apprehensive.**

"**Yes. They also called him the Milwaukee Cannibal.**

"**His name…is Jeffrey Dahmer."**

"**We'd better get Abigail out of his web," said Marko.**

"**Let's go," said Dwayne.**

**With that, they took off towards where Abigail was being held captive.**

**Luckily, it didn't take too long, and they found the room they saw Abigail in - the same room that was in their visions.**

**They walked in the room and looked over at where Abigail was lying on the bed. Paul felt an urge to throw out a sexual comment but stopped himself just in time, as he knew Abigail's life was in danger. **

**Luckily, there was no sign of Abigail's captor.**

"**Abigail?" asked David.**

"**David? Is that you?" Abigail replied. **

**They pulled the white curtains aside. "Yes Abigail, it's us."**

"**Good thing you guys came when you did. I was about to become…serial killer chow," said Abigail. She then shuddered all over.**

"**Abigail, I know who your captor is," said David. Abigail looked at him, confused.**

"**You do?" she asked.**

"**Yes. His name's…Jeffrey Dahmer."**

**Abigail looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she looked down at the chains that shackled her to the bed.**

"**Guys, could you, uh,**_** unshackle **_**me, please?" she asked politely.**

"**Don't worry, Abigail. You'll be safe," said David as he, Dwayne, Paul and Marko got to work trying to free her from the chains. **

**When they were done, Dwayne asked,**

"**Do you think you can get up?"**

"**I would if I could, but I can't. I feel a little bit woozy; I don't think I can make it out of here without tripping over my feet," Abigail replied.**

"**Let's go," said David as Dwayne picked her up bridal style and they headed out the door.**

**Then they noticed Abigail looked instantly alert. Her eyes were narrowed and they flashed like those of a trapped animal. **

**She placed a finger to her lips. **

"**Shh. I sense him coming."**

"**You can sense things?" David asked in a whisper.**

"**Yes. I have a sixth sense. In addition, I've read all about serial killers too. They're all different, and they have different methods."**

**As soon as they were safe and back in the video store, Dwayne set Abigail down.**

"**Thanks, Dwayne," she said.**

"**You're welcome, chika," said Dwayne.**

**Then they heard it…an earsplitting roar that almost shook the floor.**

"**ABIGAIL MARIE WATSON, WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**Then Max appeared.**

"**I heard the yell. Abigail-"**

"**Don't say it." Abigail sucked in a deep breath. "This guy knows my name, and he means business."**

"**Actually I was going to say he means to kill you," said Max.**

"**That too. It's still dark in here; I can't see a thing. **

"**I want to know the reason why he's stalking me," Abigail continued.**

**A voice behind them answered,**

"**Yeah, I'd like to know the reason for that, too."**

**The Boys, Max and Abigail turned around. Abigail walked up to the front of the group and stood her ground as Jeffrey Dahmer stepped in.**

**There was a murderous gleam in his eyes - one that Abigail had read about in the "A to Z Encyclopedia of Serial Killers". It was the look that he gave all his victims before they died at his hands. His victims were usually young men and boys, but when he came to Santa Carla and spotted Abigail working at Max's store a few nights ago, he changed his modus operandi to stalking and hiding in the shadows and his victim type to girls and women that usually had their hair long and parted in the middle. Then he made a decision- she had to die. He didn't care why or how. **

**Abigail looked at him and then drew her lips back, showing her white teeth. Then a sound came from her, one that the Boys never heard before.**

**She hissed, like a cat when it's on the warpath.**

**Then David stepped forward. "Jeffrey Dahmer. Looks like your soon-to-be victim eluded you."**

"**And we helped," said Dwayne. His face was a mask of loathing; he detested serial killers. They, in his words, "were sick individuals." According to him, they deserved to die; their victims did not. **

**Of course, Abigail could not agree more; she wrote stories about vampires as heroes who preyed on the bad guys and gave the good guys a vacation.**

**Before Abigail could blink, the boys' faces changed to their demon faces and they leaped on Jeffrey, dragging him back to the room where they found her. There were a lot of screams - Jeffrey's, to be exact - and then, there was silence. The lights came back on when the guys came back. Their faces were back to humans', and they had managed to clean up all the blood - although how they did that Abigail never found out. **

"**Uh," said Abigail, "that was…quick."**

"**We know," said David.**

"**I'd better head home. I don't want to be too tired when I come in to work tomorrow; right, Max?"**

"**Absolutely," Max concurred.**

**Abigail picked up her backpack. Then she felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down and smiled. It was Max's dog, Thorn. He looked a little sad.**

"**Aww, you want to accompany me home?" Abigail said. "OK, Thorn."**

**Thorn gave something of a doggy grin and walked with Abigail out the door. And when he came back perfectly safe (even though his fur was a little ruffled because of the hugs Abigail had given him), Max, David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko knew she had gotten home just fine.**

**When Max left with Thorn, David motioned to the others. **

"**There are a lot of serial killers out there, and they could harm or kill Abigail," he warned.**

"**Then we must protect her," said Dwayne. "I don't like it when a guy tries to take advantage of a girl like Abigail."**

"**I agree," said Paul.**

"**Me too," Marko concurred.**

**With that, the Boys stepped outside, then flew off into the night sky, hoping that Abigail could hear their laughter…**

Well, read and review! By the way, I don't know Jeffrey Dahmer's eye color, so I had to go with what I had. If anybody knows his eye color, let me know! Thanks!**  
**


	6. Like a Rock

Hey, here's the next chapter! **  
**

**The days passed pleasantly for Abigail. As she was 19 years of age, she viewed working in a video store was much better than college anyway. She earned a lot of money - $500 dollars a week, which was $100 dollars a day. College, in her words, was "nothing more than a burning pit of fire and way too hot for me to walk through. I mean, other things are fine, but not college." She couldn't bear the thought of college; it was too scary.**

**As tonight was Thursday and the next day, Friday, was her day off, she was at the store as usual, helping other customers find videos or returns. Luckily she didn't seem to mind, not one bit.**

**But then she remembered - the Boys.**

**She gulped, remembering…**

_**Abigail was writing a little poem while sitting on the stool. She used her black binder as something to balance the notepad on. She then capped her blue pen, put it in her pocket, and then set her writing things aside. **_

**Now what? _she thought. Then she looked up as she heard the sound of boots as _they _walked in. They were the troublemakers of Santa Carla. They were the reason so many people went missing. And - this was hard - they were the cause of why her coworker vanished from sight._**

"_**Hello, Abigail," purred **_**his **_**voice.**_

_**She was snapped out of her musings, as well as her private moment of silence of her friend, and looked up. **_

_**There they were. David was smirking, as was Dwayne and Paul. Only Marko was smiling his Cheshire Cat smile, which in Abigail's opinion was a true smile. They walked up to her, and then stopped.**_

"_**We came here to watch one thing," Paul smirked. **_

"_**Uh, guys," Abigail asked, "what are you up to?"**_

"_**Simple, Abigail - we came to see you," David purred. Abigail shivered all over, partly because of the cold, partly because of her fear of these boys.**_

_**David reached up and caressed her cheek.**_

"_**Quite lovely for a 19-year-old. And you have a beautiful voice," he said, smirking still.**_

**Abigail pulled herself out of the flashback when the Boys walked in. They went over to where she was, and David reached up and placed his black gloved hand on her cheek.**

**_Look into my eyes,_ he thought.**

**_Oh no, _she thought. **

**They always came inside the video store at night, harassing Max and his dog Thorn, always gave her winks and suggestive comments when they did come…but never did they harm her really. Often, Abigail had met them outside of the shop doors on her way home, but they always let her be. She had wondered why, and now she knew. These boys were known to make nothing but trouble; they _were_ dangerous. **

**She was a genius, and heard the rumors about them taking girls out for a ride with them…girls that never came back!**

**She feared them, as did all of Santa Carla. It was no wonder the citizens made sure to leave the Boardwalk before the sun was down, and travel in packs. People who accepted rides from the Boys were never seen again. Rumors swirled that those people were taken to a cave of some kind (although Abigail had never seen it)…**

**She shook her head mentally at the last words…**

_…**tied down to a bed and raped, then murdered.**_

**David looked into Abigail's mind and saw all those things - her fear of him and his pack, the often sleepless nights and the worries that she would get raped…or worse. He narrowed his eyes. Whoever tried to get their hands on Abigail was going to pay…dearly.**

"**Abigail," he said.**

**She looked up, right into those entrancing blue eyes that held so many girls before her captive and unable to look away. They held lust, darkness, passion and hunger.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Are you all right? You look a little…pale, and you're acting kind of skittish."**

"**I always tell myself that the truth is best, so I will not lie. I **_**am**_** skittish," Abigail confessed.**

"**I've been having these…dreams as of late, and they're kind of scary." **

**She lowered her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it right now. It's too horrible."**

**Then she looked up at the Boys. **

"**Oh, and another thing - here's a little something for you guys." **

**She picked up her blue notebook and flipped through it until she found the page the poem she had written about them was on, then tore it out. She folded it neatly and carefully and reached over and took David's hand in hers, then placed it in his palm.**

"**Read it later," she said, a note of urgency in her voice. "Promise?"**

"**I promise," said David.**

**Then, just as Marko had hoped, Abigail smiled. **

**David then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he smiled and left. Marko and Paul went after him. But Dwayne stayed behind.**

**He smiled himself and said,**

"**Good luck, chika. I wish you the best."**

"**Thank you, Dwayne," Abigail replied. **

**What Dwayne did next was surprising. He reached over, placed his hand on the back of Abigail's neck, guided her head to him, and placed a tender kiss on top of it.**

**Then he left. **

**Abigail did not know what to think. She glanced at the clock. **

**_Uh-oh! _she thought._I'd better leave too._**

**With that she grabbed up her stuff and left. Luckily, Max had left earlier, so she wasn't caught. **

**But while Abigail was heading home, something sinister was about to happen…**

Oooh, what will happen to me? Wait for the next chapter. Read and review!**  
**


	7. The Dream

**Hey, guys, here's Chapter 7! Now in this chapter, Abigail has some... odd dreams...**

**(The dream here has some quotes from the beginning of the movie, which are owned by the geniuses at Warner Bros. I'm only putting them in here just for a handy plot twist.)**

* * *

_When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts_

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me_

-Tim McGraw, **Please Remember Me**

Abigail was on her way home as usual. It was a very quiet night. Then she stopped, thinking she heard something, and pricked up her ears. There was nothing.

She shrugged, and then continued on her way. Luckily, she made it safely home; once there she locked the doors and windows. Then, after brushing her teeth, she climbed into bed and turned off the light on her nightstand. She soon fell into slumber…

**Start of dream...**

_Abigail was walking around Santa Carla. She stepped onto the Boardwalk. Upon seeing the carousel, she walked up onto it, and then leaned against a black and gold horse._

_There was a commotion. She looked up to see two groups of guys._

_One group was obviously the Surf Nazis. The other group she had seen before. David was wearing a black T-shirt, black pants, and a black trenchcoat over the T-shirt. He also wore black gloves on his hands._

_Then a security guard appeared and stopped the melee. He held his nightstick against David's throat._

_"I told you to stay off the boardwalk," he said._

_As the ride slowed to a stop Abigail threw herself to her knees and placed her palms on the carousel's floor._

_"Whoa," she said in a whisper._

_Then when the carousel finally came to a stop, she got to her feet and looked over at them. David chuckled and said,_

_"OK, boys, let's go."_

_He then managed to pull off the guard's nightstick from around his throat. As the boys headed off, he gave the Surf Nazis, then the guard, a grin, then he walked away. Abigail saw him smile in her direction, and she shivered all over._

_The guard turned to the Surf Nazis. "You too – off the boardwalk," he said._

_At this point, Abigail thought it best to make her exit. So she hopped off the carousel and headed off._

_As she was heading across the parking lot she thought about those four guys._

_She heard a scream and looked over. It was the security guard. Only he was running from someone, or something. Abigail looked up. There were these four flying things._

_**Wow,** she thought._

_When she got to the chain link fence, she stopped, considering her options, reached up, grasped the links and began climbing like a spider. However, she was no spider; the fence rattled. She froze, suddenly fearful._

_"Uh-oh," she said to herself._

_She closed her eyes, a little bit fearful. Then she opened them and kept climbing. Then after climbing back down, she then walked back across the parking lot, unaware that those four guys were watching her from where they were in the shadows._

_"Meow," purred David. "She's beautiful. I wish I could take her right then, or now."_

_"Us too," agreed Dwayne, Paul and Marko._

_"Uh-oh! I'd better get out of here and head home!" they heard Abigail whisper to herself._

_"Wait a minute. It's night and it's pretty quiet; why is she whispering?" they wondered._

_Then they heard her pick up her speed and start running. The Boys took to the air and hoped Abigail would catch sight of them._

_At first she didn't notice, as she was too busy looking for predators._

_David then seized control of the situation._

_"Abigail… Abigail… Abigail…" he called._

_He let his voice drift on the wind like the ghost it seemed to be, at least in the ears of a mortal. The others also joined in. When mortals heard David's voice calling their name, they mistook it for the voice of a loved one calling to them. They never knew who it really was until it was too late, and David had them in his grasp._

_Anyway, Abigail looked up, and her eyes widened. There they were, smirking down at her. But their faces were demonic – red eyes with yellow irises and teeth that looked like fangs._

_They swooped down._

_David got her by the throat. Dwayne grabbed her arms, Marko got her by the legs and Paul grabbed her around the waist. Then they went for her throat in a ghastly threesome, draining her dry._

_Abigail's shrieks rode on the night wind, and then she fell into darkness…_

**End of dream...**

Abigail woke up, breathing very hard; she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 1:00 in the morning.

"What a horrible dream," she said to herself, then fell back on the pillow.

But her dream was nothing compared to what would happen to her the next night…

**Well, read and review; and be sure to give me suggestions for the upcoming chapter, OK? Thanks! **

**Nightcrawlerlover **


	8. The Secret of the Frog Brothers

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter in my epic saga; the Frog Brothers are in this one, and they have a secret. **

The next day, Abigail went to the comic shop. Soon after telling 17-year-old Edgar and 18-year-old Alan the nightmare of the previous night, she asked what they could do to help her. The brothers looked at each other for a moment, thinking, and then they looked back at Abigail. Abigail looked at them, wide-eyed and a little contemplative. They were her new friends; she had trusted them with her secrets. There were some secrets she wanted to keep to herself, only telling her private journal.

They seemed to see something they liked in Abigail's eyes, because they, by some mutual agreement, both nodded their heads at the same time and beckoned Abigail to follow them. She darted behind them, through rows and rows of comic books, until they led her to a door that opened up to stairs leading underground.

She thought it was the storage basement, but she wasn't sure because it was so dark in there. She also couldn't really see anything except them and some vague suggestive outlines in the dark of bookcases and boxes.

The brothers led her inside. There, in the center of the room, stood a canopy bed with golden hangings around it. Then they turned back to her with hungry twin expressions on their faces. Abigail had a moment to contemplate that maybe they were vampires, too. Then Alan stepped forward and leaned toward Abigail. "_You want to ask us for your help?" _he asked.

They were taller than Abigail even though she was nineteen. She suddenly felt quite small…

She nodded quietly, either not caring about or choosing to ignore the fact that Alan's visage was making her palms sweat and she wasn't able to think straight.

Abigail suddenly looked a little fearful, which both brothers took as a yes. Then, smirking, they walked up to Abigail.

Edgar reached into his pocket, took out a cloth, gripped the back of her neck and placed it over her face. On instinct, she deeply took a breath…but…her eyes began to drift shut…so…tired…maybe she should…rest…for a little…while…

And then she passed out in the arms of Edgar Frog. Luckily her mind was still at work, trying to make sense of the situation.

Edgar smirked as he carried Abigail to the bed. She was light as the proverbial feather, and he had strong muscles due to his working out lately, and it was starting to show. And he also had a secret - he and Alan were Ne-kais - cat demons. Luckily they were allowed to have a relationship with humans. He laid Abigail on the bed, and then walked over to a chair and sat down, waiting for their Sleeping Beauty to wake up…

Abigail bolted up taking gasping breaths. That dream…she shook herself, forcing it out of her mind and examined her surroundings highly confused…why was she sitting on a large king sized bed? Her fingers brushed against the sheets. Fine -and EXPENSIVE- silk…

Then she remembered, and shook her head.

"So you're awake? Excellent." Abigail's head snapped up and she looked up at Edgar. He and Alan were sitting directly across from her in two arm chairs made of deep royal blue velvety fabric, their legs draped over the armrests. He was casually whittling a piece of wood with his knife. Then he began sharpening it.

"You guys…you drugged me…"

But that was all Abigail could think of to say. Edgar got off the chair and walked over to her. Then, much to her surprise, he leaped up, catlike, onto the bed and pinned her down. Her ocean eyes widened in shock. He noticed this and smirked.

"It's for your own good," he said. He purred, then licked her neck. Then Alan also leaped onto the bed from the chair.

"What, may I ask, are you guys?"

Abigail's question caught them off guard. "Excuse us for a moment," said Edgar as he led Alan out of earshot.

"We should tell her. She has a right to know," said Alan.

"You're right," Edgar concurred. "We'll be honest with her when we tell her."

Then they walked back over to Abigail.

"Abigail, since you want to know, we'll tell you. We're Ne-kais."

Seeing Abigail's puzzled look, Alan explained,

"That means we're cat demons."

To prove it, cat ears appeared on their foreheads, black cat-like tails appeared behind them, their nails grew into sharp claws, their eyes became green and catlike and their teeth were like fangs of a cat.

"Wow," Abigail said. "I'm impressed. You guys look…cool."

Edgar blinked a little. "You called us…cool."

Abigail nodded.

Both Frog brothers looked at each other, then smiled.

"How did you guys become cat demons anyway?" she asked.

"We were born that way," Edgar said. "Our parents are Ne-kais, too."

"Wow. Wish that could've happened to me," Abigail said.

Both brothers kissed her on the throat, then transformed themselves. Edgar changed into a black cat, and Alan changed into a white one. Then they took off. Abigail, feeling very tired, went to sleep.

**Well, read and review!**


	9. Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of my epic saga, and I dedicate this one to my friend Ghostwriter;**** her reviews are so nice! Also I don't own the songs in here; they go to their respective owners.  
**

When Abigail woke up, she noticed that Edgar and Alan had left for work. So she pulled herself up out of bed, set her feet onto the floor, and then looked around the room. It wasn't much, but she rather liked it.

Upon noticing a stereo with a CD player, she picked up her backpack, walked over to it, then pulled out her CD case, opened it, then placed a CD inside. After closing the compartment, she pushed the power button, switched it to "CD", and then switched to track 18 - "Siberia" by the Backstreet Boys. It was from their album "Never Gone". Finally, she pressed Play.

_When you come back I won't be here  
She said and gently pulled me near  
If you want to talk you can call  
And no it's not your fault_

_I just smiled and said let go of me  
But there's something that I've just gotta know  
Did someone else steal my part?  
She said it's not my fault_

She loved the lyrics; they were so beautiful.

_Then my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_I was drifting in between  
Like I was on the outside looking in, yeah, yeah  
In my dreams you are still here  
Like you've always been_

"On the outside looking in," she whispered to herself. "Maybe that's what I am."

She then contemplated a decision she had to make.

"Now, I'll have to leave Santa Carla…maybe forever."

_Oh yeah, my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_I gave myself away completely  
But you just couldn't see me  
Though I was sleeping in your bed  
'Cause someone else was on your mind  
In your head_

_When I came back she wasn't there  
Just a note left on the stairs  
If you want to talk give me a call_

_My heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too  
When the one that you want doesn't want you_

_My heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_Siberia, Siberia  
When the one you want doesn't want you too_

She thought it over, and then made up her mind.

The next night at work, she told Max,

"Tomorrow, I will not be here. I will be gone."

Max was naturally disappointed. "Abigail, why?"

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"I need to see the world, and maybe visit the one place that vampires should see also," Abigail replied.

"What place is that?" Max asked.

Abigail's answer was direct, honest and opened right up to him as she spoke.

"Siberia."

"Siberia? You want to go to Siberia?" Max looked thoughtful. "I always wanted to go there."

Abigail nodded. "When the Boys come in here tomorrow night, they will be looking for me."

Max nodded. He knew that was true - very true.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

The next night, Abigail collected her money - she had earned a lot, of course - then packed her things.

Then she closed the door of her house for what seemed like the last time, and began walking out of Santa Carla. When she got to the entryway of Santa Carla and looked back, she smiled, then, imagining the Boys were there, blew them a goodbye kiss. Then she kept walking…and finally disappeared and was out of Santa Carla.

Meanwhile, David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko went into Max's video store as usual. However, they looked confused when they saw Abigail was not there.

"Where's Abigail?" David asked Max.

Max looked sad. "She left. She said she wanted to see the world…and to visit the one place she thinks vampires should see as well - Siberia."

Both he and David shared a look that said, "_I hope she comes back"_ before David and the others left the store.

That night in the cave David and the boys were mournful as they remembered Abigail.

For Marko it was her smile, and her artistic abilities. He remembered her writing, and the work she would put into it. He knew, as he himself was an artist and loved to paint.

For David it was her positive outlook on life and the way she would bite her lower lip when trying to concentrate. Moreover, there was the way she would put things into words so well.

Dwayne's cheeks were wet with tears as he remembered visions of Abigail looking silent and reflective - which, now that he thought about it, was a little like himself.

He then imagined her looking like the statue "The Thinker" as she furrowed her brow, looking meditative.

Then there was Paul. He missed the way Abigail would look up at the ceiling as she tried to get inspiration for her story, as well as the way she moved when stocking the shelves or rearranging the movies - like a fairy. For once he didn't feel like laughing or joking.

He got up, brought his boom box over, and then turned it on. Instantly "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys began playing. The others thought the song, as well as the lyrics, were very appropriate for their time of reflection…

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

_Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

_There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show_

_You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely (being alone)  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

_  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my… heart_

When the song ended, the Boys sat there for a good long while. Tears still ran down their cheeks. They knew that Abigail was gone, but her spirit would always be with them. Always…

…and forever.

Then, hours before the sun rose the Boys (except David) went to sleep upside-down in the rafters.

David, however, went to sleep in the canopy bed. After shedding his clothes, he got in, then lay awake, thinking of Abigail.

"_I miss her," _he thought sadly. "_I miss her so much."_

That night, Edgar and Alan were sitting on the canopy bed. They too missed Abigail as well. But the note she left behind - and they would never forget how beautifully she wrote - told them she would always remember them, no matter what.

**Well, read and review! And tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter, please!**


	10. Alan Frog's Dark Side

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 10! To all my reviewers, thanks! You are the reason why I have the natural gift and flair for writing. The song lyrics in this chapter belong to their owners.**

* * *

__

There's something  
I have to say to you  
if you promise you'll understand  
I cannot contain myself  
When in your presence  
I'm so humble  
Touch me  
Don't hide our love  
Woman to man

--Michael Jackson, _In the Closet_

It was June, a few months after Abigail had left for Siberia.

Max, David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko missed her.

She had come to Santa Carla so she could make some money and become financially stable for life. She had found her job at Max's video store shelving tapes alphabetically.

She would move like a fairy across the floor whenever putting the tapes on the shelves. Sometimes she would do a Michael Jackson spin which would end with her standing on her toes.

And she didn't even wear black penny loafers. But she did wear a black fedora hat sometimes.

On some nights she would step over the threshold, her fedora shielding her eyes. Then she would reach up and take it off, her brown hair flowing even though there was no sign of a breeze in the store. Her blue eyes would shine like the sun, or the night sky…

__

I touch the fire, and it freezes me  
I look into it, and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back

But still, they missed her…a whole lot.

Things were different at night in California, but also deadly.

It was true that Santa Carla had gained a reputation as the "Murder Capitol of the World"; every night, some people would go missing, never to be seen again. There were some mysterious deaths, too.

Another thing about Santa Carla was the enigmatic biker gang, and they only came out at night.

Tonight the Boys sat in the cave, more memories of Abigail swirling through their heads.

__

..And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn.  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling,  
And I ain't gon' feel a thing.

So baby don't feel no pain.  
Just smile back…

…And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn.  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling,  
And I ain't gon' feel a thing,

So baby don't feel no pain.  
Just smile back…

David remembered when they had saved Abigail from Jeffrey Dahmer. He reflected on the emotions in her eyes - fear, sadness, self-doubt, and worry. But luckily for her they had killed Jeffrey as a warning to any man who would come near Abigail with evil intentions.

Usually any man who saw Abigail would come near her and disregard the warning. But David would often swoop down and carry him off up into the night sky, drain him of his blood and dump him in the ocean.

Then David would go back to Abigail, his face having morphed back to human and having wiped the blood off, and kiss her…

Meanwhile, Abigail was walking along the dusty road. She had loved Siberia, and it was pretty cool.

Luckily she had remembered to get some anecdotes of her trip to share with the Boys so they could see what she saw.

But then she remembered Max and the Boys, and she felt a little stab of homesickness.

So now, she was heading back to California.

A little smile spread across her face as she stepped across the invisible line that separated Santa Carla from the rest of the world.

At the same time, David suddenly stood up, smirking.

"David, what is it?" asked Paul.

"It's Abigail," David replied.

"You mean-?" said Marko.

"Yes."

David's eyes gleamed.

"She's back."

His laughter rang throughout the cave, as did the others.

Abigail looked around her house, keeping her sharp eyes out for anything unusual.

Her house was a Victorian house, complete with a balcony. When she had first moved in, she could hardly wait, as she was very excited. Who knew what secret doors, boards and boxes could be moved to discover a secret, hidden passageway that hadn't been uncovered in a hundred years?

When Abigail was a child, her family and relatives used to play midnight hide-and-seek at summer parties and barbeques. She was always good at playing those. Her relatives lived in a very woodsy town with lots of forest and they always thought it was the best to play in there.

Of course, it only terrified her since her cousins used to talk about a crazy man who lived out in those woods and loved little children and would steal them and slaughter them for fun.

And, even tonight, she had yet to completely lose that memory.

Abigail checked the living room thoroughly to come to the conclusion she was safe and ready to go to sleep. She headed back up the stairs and into her room. She set the candle back on her dresser and blew out all the candles on the dresser before retreating under her comforter. Pulling the covers up and over her body, she positioned her body comfortably and laid her eyes to rest.

Alan Frog had heard the news - she was back. He smirked. Maybe tonight was the night he would try to work his charms on her - no, scratch that. He _would_ work his seduction on her, and no big, bad, smart-mouthed vampire was going to stop him!

With that he headed up to her window. He placed his claws on the brick wall and began climbing. Soon he was on the balcony. He raised his hand and began to tap on the window…

She slept fitfully that night, her dreams plagued with images of eyes that she couldn't look away from. Finally she was woken by the sound of a tapping on her window. Her first thought was that it was her dream or something.

She got up, walked to her window, and pulled open the curtains…and was stunned to see Alan on the other side. With a small gasp she stepped back, her wide eyes fixed on him. Alan gave an amused smile at the look on her face.

"Come now, you cannot be afraid of me. I am but one Ne-kai."

Her fear dissipated a little and she took a tentative step forward.

Alan smiled in encouragement.

"Open the window," he commanded softly. Without a moment's hesitation Abigail did as she was asked.

"Invite me in" was his next order.

Here Abigail stopped herself.

_Should I do this? _she thought.


	11. Mystery and Suspense

****

Hey, here's a new chapter! I send my thanks to my reviewers - you know who you are.

* * *

****

_Baby, I compare you to_

_a kiss from a rose on the grey  
The more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Seal, _A Kiss from a Rose_

Abigail paused, the rational part of her mind telling her that she was crazy to even think about this.

_I can't go through with this, I can't go through with this,_ she kept telling herself.

Flashback, 8 months earlier…

__

As Abigail sat in the chair next to the closed living-room window on a cold rainy afternoon, she couldn't help but clutch her journal to her heart as she had a brainstorm, complete with thunder and lightning. With rattlesnake speed she pulled a purple and gold pen out of her jacket pocket and set her journal on her lap.

Then she began to write…

"I wonder what it would be like to travel the world and see so many numerous things that the world has never seen before. Well, maybe I will sometime. I just haven't found the courage yet.

But it is fun to write about courage and adventure, and all that they stand for. It is of being yourself as well as having the courage to do what you know is the right thing. I wonder if vampires sometimes feel that way. Some people call them soulless creatures, monsters with no heart.

Others say they are creatures with a conscience, wanting to do the right thing.

I already know which type of vampire I like.

I love to write. Writing is about pouring your soul and mind into the characters you create. It's about putting them in dangerous situations that you yourself can imagine yourself to be in.

It's about things that people like.

Drama. Action. Suspense. Supernatural. Romance. Passion."

She then closed the journal. Her wrist was starting to cramp up from all that writing. For a moment she felt lucky she had found a good stopping place.

Writer's cramp was definitely not a good thing.

But the worst thing that could happen to a writer was writer's block. She disliked that. It was like running into a mental brick wall.

And she wasn't the only one, either. The great women writers of the past - Emily Dickinson, Flannery O'Conner, Harriet Beecher Stowe and Lousia May Alcott - must've felt the same way when they probably got writer's block too.

She sat there for a good long while. Many thoughts ran through her head like runners in a marathon. The only problem was, she couldn't pick out the right one…

End of flashback

Abigail then pulled herself out of the flashback. She smiled mentally to herself as a mental image of the writers of the past flashed into her head.

Then she blinked and looked at Alan. His patient gaze was fixed on her. She found herself unable to resist his voice.

"Come in," she whispered softly. With a triumphant look Alan climbed over the window ledge and stood in front of her. Abigail remained totally unresponsive, just standing there waiting for her next command.

"You are so beautiful," he purred, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"I will make you mine for all eternity. With a beautiful girl at my side the world shall be ours."

He let his hand drop back down to his side. "Pull back your hair."

Her eyes staring blankly ahead Abigail did as she was told. Alan leaned in to her neck but didn't bite.

"Tell me you're mine," he whispered, his tongue flicking out to graze the tender skin on her throat.

"I'm yours," Abigail replied back in a whisper.

"Tell me you want this," he whispered again as he kissed her neck.

"Take me," Abigail replied, moving her tender neck closer to his mouth.

As he bit into her a sigh of ecstasy left her lips. She felt as though she was flying and her whole body burned for the creature that was slowly draining the life from her. It reminded her of just how sensual and erotic it had been when she had had those dreams.

This time it was different. She didn't want him to stop. She felt herself growing weaker and her body falling limp. The last thing she felt before she passed out was Alan's arm slipping around her waist to hold her upright and his tongue gently licking the fresh wound on her neck.

As he finished drinking Alan gazed down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Drinking from her had been everything he had imagined and more. He could feel her blood burning inside him, giving him strength and vitality that he had never even thought or heard of.

But now he had to decide what to do with her. She wasn't dead yet, not even close. He'd made sure not to take too much of her precious blood. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Now he could either leave her here or enjoy the thrill of the hunt again, or he could take her with him and keep her as his mistress.

All things considered taking her with him was probably the better idea. He couldn't risk David, Dwayne, Paul or Marko interfering. Using his free hand, he slipped it under Abigail's knees and scooped her up into his arms. Turning to the window he stopped when he saw…

* * *

**Well, who do you think it could be? Give me an idea and maybe I'll put it in my next chapter!**

**Nightcrawerlover**


	12. The Battle and the Winner

_**Well, here's the next chapter! I send my thanks to my reviewers, especially ****Reptilian Muse,** **AnsemMesna,****Eternal Night 2008**** (aka Rebecca), and ****LestatsLittleGirl**** (aka Julianna). You guys are the best! (hands out cookies)**_

_**Here's some shout-outs to my other reviewers.**_

_**fire storm pixie: Thanks.**_

_**: Yeah, he is.**_

_**Eternal Night 2008: Uh, good guess, but not quite what I had in mind. (Thanks for the idea, though!)**_

_**Littledarkstar: Yeah, Alan is an evil pussy cat. (lol!)**_

* * *

_As he finished drinking Alan gazed down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Drinking from her had been everything he had imagined and more. He could feel her blood burning inside him, giving him strength and vitality that he had never even thought or heard of._

_But now he had to decide what to do with her. She wasn't dead yet, not even close. He'd made sure not to take too much of her precious blood. He wanted this to last as long as possible._

_Now he could either leave her here or enjoy the thrill of the hunt again, or he could take her with him and keep her as his mistress._

_All things considered taking her with him was probably the better idea. He couldn't risk David, Dwayne, Paul or Marko interfering. Using his free hand, he slipped it under Abigail's knees and scooped her up into his arms. Turning to the window he stopped when he saw…_

He blinked.

Edgar, with a five foot sword near his waist, was standing near the window. Alan simply stood there.

"Well," Edgar said, his eyes fixed on Abigail's limp body. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"Stay out of this, bro," Alan snarled. Gone was the soft, seductive voice he'd used on Abigail. What remained now was the voice of a threatened male who was trying to keep what he had claimed.

"Sorry, can't do that," Edgar replied calmly, not moving from his spot in front of the window. Alan realized he was now stuck. He could either fight, or he could leave Abigail and return for her later.

"This is not over," he growled. He turned and put Abigail's body on the bed.

"You cannot stop me."

"I knew you would come," Edgar smirked.

Alan narrowed his eyes even more at the sight of his brother - revulsion and anger swimming inside him in rough currents.

"Edgar, I know you. You called me. So, I'm here. It's been a long time since I last set eyes on your foul face."

The insult didn't faze Edgar. Instead, he smirked. "Yes, a very long time. But now, Alan, I shall make a deal with you," he explained, cutting right to the chase.

Alan arched an eyebrow at him. "A deal? What?"

Edgar chuckled darkly. "We shall have a fight here to determine the fate of that woman you so dearly want to protect." He chuckled at the menacing growl Alan sent his way.

"The terms are this. So if you win, I give you my life, and the woman will be safe."

"And if _you _win, Edgar?" Alan asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady. He had a guess that he wouldn't like what Edgar would say next.

And he was right.

The smirk on Edgar's face widened, and he flashed his inch-long teeth menacingly. "If I win, then the girl is mine. There will be no objections and no interference from you. She will be my queen, and there will be nothing anyone can say or do about it. Do we have a deal?"

Alan felt his heart nearly burst out of his mouth when he heard his brother state his proposition. Gambling on Abigail's fate? His answer should be clear enough. Why would he ever do it? It was Abigail they were talking about, of course. How could…?

Alan took a step forward and unsheathed his blade, the sharp edge glinting in the moonlight as he threw the scabbard aside.

"Fine," he muttered, already regretting the words.

Edgar's smile reached his ears. "Good."

With that aside, they both charged.

Up on the roof, David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko could hardly believe what they were hearing…and seeing.

_The world was on fire,_

_and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_What a wicked game we play_

_To make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do_

_to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say_

_you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do_

_to make me dream of you_

_I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you._

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,_

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

_Nobody loves no one…_

"Wow," said David as Edgar and Alan went at it.

Then something extraordinary happened…

The Frog brothers leaped into the air. Alan was on one side, Edgar on the other. Then time seemed to stand still Matrix-style as they leaped at each other and everything circled around them.

Finally time resumed.

Edgar pinned Alan down. He bared his teeth in a half snarl, half smirk.

"Alan, it's over," he said.

Then he spoke the words that would forever ring in the Lost Boys' ears.

_"Abigail…is now mine."_

Then Edgar whipped out a stake and plunged it into his brother's heart.

Alan screamed an inhuman scream as he transformed into dust. He was soon blown away by the wind.

The Boys looked at each other, stunned.

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís_

_You know its kinda hard_

_just to get along today_

_Our subject isn't cool,_

_but he thinks it anyway_

_He may not have a clue,_

_and he may not have style_

_But everything he lacks,_

_well he makes up in denial_

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake_

_The world needs wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

_He needs some cool tunes,_

_not just any will suffice_

_But they didn't have Ice Cube_

_so he bought Vanilla Ice_

_Now cruising in his Pinto,_

_he sees homies as he pass_

_But if he looks twice,_

_they're gonna kick his lilly ass!_

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake_

_The world loves wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!_

_Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done_

_He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31_

_Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip_

_But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís_

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake_

_The world needs wannabes_

_The world loves Wannabes_

_Let's get some more wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!_

Edgar looked indifferently at the spot where his brother had disappeared, then flew up to the window.

He slinked into the room.

At that moment, Abigail awoke. She blinked.

"Edgar?" she asked.

He nodded.

Abigail then put her hand up to her neck, and smiled as she realized the bite mark Alan had left upon her was gone.

"Abigail," said Edgar, "will you…come with me and be with me forever?"

She furrowed her brow, thinking…

Then she brightened.

"Sure!" she nodded.

Edgar smiled as well.

Finally his plans had come to fruition.

Abigail got off her bed and placed her hand in Edgar's.

The smile was still on his face as they turned to the window.

Then Edgar flew out and up into the sky, with Abigail alongside him.

Meanwhile, still on the roof, the Boys couldn't help but smile mournfully.

They had lost a chance at adding a new member to their family, but they knew they would have memories of her…

Forever.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! :)  
**


	13. Cat Bride

**Well, here' s the next-to-last chapter!**

**fire storm pixie: I know, but it wasn't the end of the story. And it also wasn't really Alan at all, as you'll soon find out.  
**

* * *

__

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

--Seal, _A Kiss from a Rose_

* * *

_Abigail then put her hand up to her neck, and smiled as she realized the bite mark Alan had left upon her was gone._

_"Abigail," said Edgar, "will you…come with me and be with me forever?"_

_She furrowed her brow, thinking._

_Edgar waited. Would she say yes?_

_Then she brightened._

_"Sure!" she nodded._

_Edgar smiled as well._

_Finally his plans had come to fruition._

_Abigail got off her bed and placed her hand in Edgar's._

_The smile was still on his face as they turned to the window._

_Then Edgar flew out and up into the sky, with Abigail alongside him._

A few weeks later in Egypt…

Abigail lay there on the bed, a happy smile plastered to her rose pink lips, her hands absent-mindedly stroking Edgar's chocolate hair as he laced loving kisses across her chest.

"I love you, Abigail," Edgar murmured, coming up and gently pressing his satin soft lips to hers, his tongue delicately sweeping in to stroke his bride's new set of fangs.

Cat ears poked up from beneath the top of her head. Her face was covered in black fur. A tail (black also) was attached to her body.

Abigail kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too."

"You know, my love, we don't have to stay here. We can go to France," Edgar said, brushing some wisps of dark brown hair away from Abigail's beautiful face. "We can start our life together, adopt a child."

"Adopt?" Abigail asked with a warm smile.

Edgar nodded. "We would be good parents. Our child would never want for anything."

"I like that plan very much," Abigail said, a touched smile curving her lips.

__

Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

(Instrumental)

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom… on the… grave…

Edgar smiled as the lyrics from Kiss from a Rose by Seal popped up in his head. To him, they fit such a perfect moment.

_"Abigail is a kiss from a rose," _he thought. _"She is my power, my pleasure, and my pain."_

A few hours later as he slept, Alan's ghost came to him.

"Edgar, I want to say thanks for defeating my evil self. He was the one who had killed me and took over my body in order to masquerade as me. I watched from afar as you battled him, and I'm glad you killed him. Now he has the punishment he deserves."

"Thanks, Alan," said Edgar.

Smiling, Alan's ghost then disappeared.

Edgar smiled to himself in his sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you loved the ironic twist! The next chapter is the epilogue. **


	14. Epilogue

**Well, here's the last chapter of my story! I send my thanks to **Reptilian Muse, fire storm pixie, Eternal Night 2008** (aka Sam)**, missxmurder, ghastlyghost21 **and all my other reviewers and readers. You guys are the reason I'm a better writer! (hands out cookies).**

**Warning - this chapter is rated R! If you don't like R-rated scenes or tend to blush slightly, then this chapter's not for you. The beginning and end of the R-rated scene is marked, just to be on the safe side.**

* * *

___ **It's better to burn out than to fade away. **_**- Kurt Cobain (may he rest in peace!)**

* * *

When Abigail awoke, she opened her eyes to a large, dark bedchamber, lying in a giant four-poster canopy bed draped and covered in blood red and black silks and satins. Moreover, it happened to be shocking and pleasurable all at the same time. Her nude limbs entwined with Edgar's. He was still sound asleep.

The two of them must have slept all that night and all day today. Abigail gazed down at Edgar's handsome, sleeping face. He was so sexy and so beautiful at once, his face looking a snowy white, like white ice.

Abigail then remembered what had happened and felt a tiny pang of guilt in her chest, but that quickly went away. He had been right. There were important things she could only learn from him and on top of that, she wanted him and he wanted her. Moreover, he was right about another thing - her family would be proud.

There was only one problem with all of this - the serial killers.

Either he got rid of them, or she would say forget it and then leave him forever. She knew he would choose her. The serial killers were only little playthings to him. She was the real deal.

Edgar's eyes slowly began to open and he smiled at Abigail, a lazy, seductive smile.

"You are awake, I see. I would have thought I'd exhaust you into sleeping much longer."

Abigail looked at him with a confused expression.

"We did make love for an awful long time," he explained, looking very pleased with himself. "I am happy I found one that could go so long."

"I cannot remember it," Abigail said with a puzzled look. "I have no idea why, but perhaps you can refresh my memory with a little re-enactment?"

She smiled a little shyly as Edgar sat up with an aroused grin and pulled her roughly to him, saying, "What a little sex kitten I have. What a lucky Nekai I am."

**R-rated scene starts here!**

"I want the serial killers gone," Abigail said suddenly, her face now serious in so many ways. Her eyes did all the talking, telling him if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be getting any from her, ever.

"As good as done," he said, his seductive smirk returning. "They were nothing to me anyway - merely killers to see to my approval. But I suppose if you, my new queen, can keep me satisfied, I think you have a point there. Besides, I now have no use for them anymore."

Abigail smiled. She would let his statement of masculine ego go for now because she had obtained what she wanted. With that, she leaned forward, her lips connecting with Edgar's in a passionate kiss, their tongues waging a war of hot, dark ecstasy and pleasure.

Edgar's palm slid up Abigail's ribs and came up to cup her breast, giving it an affectionate rub.

"I want you so badly," Abigail whispered against his lips. "Make love to me, Edgar."

Edgar looked a little surprised and thought for a moment. But he soon smirked in satisfaction at the boldness he expected of his queen. He then flipped her onto her back and climbed atop her, engaging her once more in a passion-filled kiss as a hand crept down the black nest of curls and delved inside to stroke her slick wetness.

"Oh, Edgar," Abigail moaned softly against his ear, her nails raking softly up and down his back as he continued to fondle her, making her feel as if any moment she would burst into thousands of white hot sparks of passionate fire.

As her hips bucked against his hand, wanting more now, he leaned his lips against her ear and whispered huskily, "Tell me how badly you want it, Abigail. Tell me how badly you wish me to take you."

Abigail moaned loudly as his fingers stroked across a particular spot that sent white-hot streaks of pleasure fire through her. "I want it, Edgar. I want it now or I fear I shall die. Take me, Edgar. Take me!"

Edgar smirked, thoroughly pleased with what she said and he slid inside her swiftly, growling as her vaginal walls gripped him oh so deliciously.

After the surge of pleasure dimmed a bit to the point that he could actually move, he pumped himself in and out of her, her slick wet walls milking him as he went in and out of her, groaning in ecstasy as she called out his name, her voice husky with desire and arousal.

"Oh Abigail," he purred, taking her even harder now as his fangs began to elongate and his head plunged down into her neck. His fangs sunk in and her sweet blood entered his mouth for the third time.

Abigail screamed as they came together, and she sunk her fangs into his neck, drinking from him as he drank from her.

They lay there together, spent in each other's arms, grins on their faces.

Edgar was about to close his eyes when Abigail climbed on top of him, straddling his torso.

"I'll go next, my love," Abigail said, rubbing her hot center against Edgar's still hard manhood, causing the blood to become boiling hot once more, needing to enter her.

"I want inside you," he growled, bucking his hips, trying to aim inside her wetness.

"Ah, ah, ah," Abigail tisked him, grabbing his manhood and rubbing its tip along the inside of her wet womanhood. "I want to torture you first, now that you have first tasted what a real woman is."

Edgar groaned, feeling his desire peak as it had never done previously. He had indeed made a wise choice coming to America to seek out the renowned writer, Abigail Watson, now his queen, Abigail Frog, the one and only wife of Edgar.

"If you play much longer, my love, I fear I will go nuts," Edgar groaned, his rock hard manhood pulsing just to be inside Abigail's slick womanhood.

Taking pity on her handsome mate, Abigail then impaled herself on his hardness, moaning loudly as he sank deeply inside her, filling her completely. Her hips bobbed up and down, milking his hard manhood.

After awhile of this, Edgar flipped Abigail back underneath him and finished the job, making sure she knew he was the dominate male.

**R-rated scene ends here!  
**

The three sisters looked up when they saw the two come up the stairs and into the room where they sat at the long table, the room where Abigail had been taken to the previous night.

Sensing something bad was about to happen, the three women stood and regarded their master with questioning eyes.

"The serial killers' usefulness to me has come to an end. They will all die now at the hands of my queen and I," Edgar said, smirking evilly at the womens' shocked expression.

Before the sisters could do anything, a bloody mess was made of all three of the serial killers next to them, and then fed to Edgar's pets, the hellhounds.

"Good luck getting some more serial killers," said the three sisters, and then they left the room.

Abigail smiled in satisfaction at the scene of the corpses being devoured by the hellhounds. The filthy killers finally got what they deserved and she was on top. Soon with Edgar's help, she would have gained more knowledge than any Slayer or vampire ever had.

Unbeknownst to her, all of this was taking her far from what she truly was, but she would soon discover this and she would not be all happy when she did.

For yes, knowledge is power, but there are different types of knowledge, defined by the way they are obtained.

Edgar and Abigail's attentions were drawn from the bloody scene when they heard voices in the castle - voices Abigail knew very well.

"It is those cat killers."

Edgar smirked evilly. "They will soon be destroyed, love. Fear not. They will not get in our way."

To make a long story short, Edgar and Abigail took out the cat killers one at a time.

* * *

Back in Santa Carla…

David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko were reading the letter Abigail had sent them.

_"Dear David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko,_

_How's it going for you guys? I hope you're doing OK without me. I do miss you guys a lot._

_David, I will not forget when I first moved to Santa Carla and met you guys. You gave me a place to live. I will not forget Max, as he gave me a great job that paid well (I remembered to put most of it in the bank). I will remember Dwayne's sense of meditation and the way he put things into words._

_And, last but never least, I don't think I'll ever forget Paul. For him, everything seems to have a sexual aspect. But I didn't seem to mind that when I met him. I hope he'll become a great music star someday._

_I'll always remember you guys. Dream big._

_Your friend,_

_Abigail Watson-Frog."_

She often made it a practice of writing to them whenever she got the chance and sending them the letter by snowy owl.

"Like in the Harry Potter novels," she had said.

Of course, David could not agree more. He would often write back to her. He said he and his boys were just fine, and that they were keeping the serial killer population down.

After all, when you're friends with four vampires in Santa Carla, the Murder Capitol of the World, there's bound to be adventure lurking in the shadows around every corner…

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**"Dream big." - Josh Ryan Evans (1982-2002). May he rest in peace!**


End file.
